peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pigbag
Pigbag were a British post-punk instrumental band, active from 1980 to 1983. The group were formed in Cheltenham in late 1980 by Chris Hamlin, a fashion student at Cheltenham Art College. Hamlin recruited multi-instrumentalist Roger Freeman, an old friend from his hometown of Birmingham, along with Chris Lee on trumpet and James Johnstone, a guitarist, record shop assistant and newcomer to the alto sax, for initial jam sessions which would eventually evolve into Pigbag. The group would jam in parks and various other places, but their usual practice space was Hamlin's house, Beech House, which still stands on the corner of St James's Square and St George's Place in Cheltenham. (read more on wikipedia) Links to Peel The band did a session for Peel's show in 1981 and JP himself played their single Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag in 1981, which later peaked at number 3 in the UK singles chart in the spring of 1982. Pigbag were also linked to the Pop Group via Simon Underwood, a former member, and a band that Peel played in the late 70's. Also Pig was Peel's nickname for his wife, Sheila, which may have been one of the factors that brought Pigbag's attention to him. Festive Fifty Entries * 1981 Festive Fifty: Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag #39 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1981-09-09. Broadcast: 15 September 1981. Repeated: 22 October 1981, 30 December 1981 *Me And Your Shadow / You Can Wiggle My Toe To That / The Dug-Out Other Shows Played ;1981 * 29 April 1981: Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag (7") Y *14 May 1981: Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag (7": Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag) (Y Records) *12 July 1981 (BFBS): Papa‘s Got A Brand New Pigbag (7") Y *04 October 1981 (BFBS): Sunny Day (12") Stiff EES 12-05 *15 October 1981 (BFBS): Sunny Day (7") Y Y 12 *18 November 1981: Sunny Day (12") Y *24 December 1981: 'Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag (7 inch)' (Y Records/Rough Trade) FF #39 ;1982 * 25 January 1982: As It Was (Live) (b/w 12" - Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag) Y *18 February 1982: Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag (12") Y *23 February 1982: Brazilian Nut (LP - Dr Heckle & Mr Jive) Y *23 February 1982: Big Bag (album - Dr Heckle And Mr Jive) Y *27 February 1982 (BFBS): Big Bag (LP - Dr Heckle & Mr Jive) Y *27 February 1982 (BFBS): Dozo Don (LP - Dr Heckle & Mr Jive) Y *11 March 1982: Big Bag (album - Dr Heckle And Mr Jive) Y *18 March 1982: Dozo Don (album - Dr Heckle And Mr Jive) Y *24 March 1982 (BBC World Service): Big Bag (album - Dr Heckle And Mr Jive) Y *15 April 1982: Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag (12") Y *18 August 1982: The Big Bean *15 November 1982: Six Of One (album - Dr Heckle And Mr Jive) Y ;1983 *06 February 1983 (BFBS): Hit The 'O' Deck (7") Y ;1990 *07 August 1990: 'Papa's Got A Brand New Pigbag' (Single) Y External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists